


Prime Directive

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer and Reed love each other. Is it that obvious? Tucker thinks so. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was quiet in the corridor as he headed toward his cabin. The day had been long but interesting. Even in the duller moments just calculating how far they were from Earth gave each day a different dimension. Rounding the corner, he passed crewmen, nodding to each, a smile on his face.

They were jelling, coming together as they met each challenge and even though some of them had been fraught with dangers and a few injuries, including his own, they had met all of them rather well. The rules that governed them were sketchy, he had come to consider and the conversation he had with Malcolm over his responsibility to the ship and his centrality to its mission came back to him from time to time.

They hadn't spoken for a few days. It had been a painful interlude. The relationship they had developed had become that important to him. You must have a well rounded life, his father always said. You must have a professional and personal dimension to how you live. It can't all be work, son.

He smiled as he entered his cabin, greeting Porthos. His father was a workaholic but he never neglected his family. They were simpatico, the two of them. Both had big dreams. Only one of them would live to realize it however. The old familiar pang shot through him and he quashed it, pushing it down into the corner of his mind where it was kept corralled. 

The past was prelude. Or so they said. Maybe it was. He was here for more than just himself. He was here for all of his people. Even though it was a heavy burden to bear, he shouldered it with gratitude. What he would see no one else ever would, not in the way he was going to. Even if it became routine to come this way some day in the future, he would be the first. The trail blazer. He remembered Neil Armstrong with a sense of kinship.

Turning, he walked to the window, staring into the void beyond. It was inhospitable but it called to him, the unknowing darkness of it and he felt g ratified once more to be alive, to be here in this time and place. Mankind was taking its first baby steps forward and he was the man leading the way. The old thrill rang through him once more.

Turning, he smiled at his pup, the little beagle sitting on his bed, staring at him, his tail a blur from the intensity of his happiness. Porthos was good company. Malcolm was too. Walking to the bed, he sat and ruffled Porthos' soft ears.

"Good to have you for company," he said softly. 

Archer leaned back, relaxing on the narrow bunk. It was comfortable and Porthos clambered over him, settling by his side. He stroked the little dog's soft fur, contented with his lot. Tonight there was a party to celebrate Christmas. It had come and even though they were far away from home the crew was preparing for the festivities. Chanukah had arrived already, the two overlapping and he had attended a couple of small parties given by Jewish members of the crew.

They needed this diversion and he looked forward to a number of other dates on the calendar that they kept in Earth time. It was a good thing to keep to the important cultural connections. Everyone needed to keep a link with home as they flew ever farther from it each day. The door chimed and he turned his head, smiling. "Enter." The door slid open and Malcolm stepped inside, grinning slightly at the picture before him.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No," Archer replied, snickering. "Porthos and I are just grabbing a little quality time."

"Ah," Malcolm said with a smile. "Shall I come back later?"

"No," Jonathan said. He smiled and patted the bed. "Join us."

"Do you think we'll all fit?" Malcolm said, moving to comply.

"I think so," Jonathan replied, slipping his arm around his lover. "This feels good."

Malcolm smiled as he settled into Archer's body. "It does."

For a moment it was silent, each comfortable with the other.

"I've thought about what you said earlier."

Malcolm nodded. "And?"

"And ... I'm not going on the next mission. I think you and Trip should go. He could use the experience."

Malcolm smiled. "Sounds fine to me."

"I figured it would. I don't want you to think that I've given up on the idea of leading away missions. I still believe that I have that responsibility too and I like to see things as much as the next guy. I just think we should take them one at a time. Of course, I *might* have to go on the next one anyway but we'll see."

"Of course," Malcolm echoed, a smile in his voice.

It was quiet again. Archer shifted slightly, pulling Malcolm closer. Malcolm settled again and sighed with contentment. 

"You have a great body," Reed said softly.

Archer smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself."

Reed smiled. "You never told me why you chose me for this mission."

"You were first in your class. You have experience with all types of problems. You have a great ass."

Malcolm snorted. "In that order?"

"Maybe ... maybe not," Archer replied, chuckling. 

The door chimed and both men froze. Reed rose and moved to the head, the door closing behind him. Archer turned and walked to the desk, pausing. 

"Enter."

The door opened and Trip Tucker stepped in, a smile on his face. 

"Hi. You ready?"

"Ready?" Archer asked, composing himself.

"Sure. The party." Tucker looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face. "Are you all right? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. You go on ahead. I'll be right there."

Tucker grinned and nodded, turning toward the door. "Have you seen Malcolm?"

"Malcolm?" Archer echoed, slightly flustered. "Not lately. He's probably there now."

Tucker stared at Archer and nodded. "See you there." With that, he turned and left, the door sliding shut behind him.

Archer let out the breath he had been holding and sighed, turning and watching as the door to the head opened. Malcolm stepped out, an embarrassed expression on his face. For a moment they didn't say anything. 

"That was close," Malcolm said softly.

Archer nodded, his expression souring. "I can't believe in this day and age we're sneaking around like there was something wrong with us."

Malcolm shrugged helplessly. "We're stuck in this. There's nothing we can do about it."

Archer looked at him appraisingly. "There is, you know. We can come out."

Malcolm paled and shrugged. "If you want to."

"You don't want to."

Malcolm shifted uneasily. "You and I decided that it was best to keep this under wraps."

"Maybe. *Then* it seemed fine. But now ..." Archer sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Now, I don't know what I want."

Reed nodded. "I don't know what I want either. I just know that I want you."

Archer looked at him and then he opened his arms, enfolding Malcolm into his body. They stood together embracing and then Archer kissed Reed, lingering on his lips.

"We're supposed to be advanced examples of our species. I don't know what it says about us that you and I have to hide our feelings."

"Maybe we're not as advanced as our toys," Malcolm replied. 

"Maybe," Archer said with a sigh. "Maybe not."

He kissed Malcolm again and then turned, walking to the door. Turning, he smiled. "Care to join me for a party?"

Malcolm smiled and walked to the door, nervously pausing. "Should I wait a minute?"

"No, Malcolm," Archer said firmly. He smiled. "Come with me."

They stepped out and walked down the crowded corridor to the mess hall which had been decorated for the festivities. Inside, standing around, people off duty talked and drank and enjoyed themselves. Food was set out on tables and music played. 

Trip Tucker watched them enter, the niggling notion on his mind flaring once again. He had noted Archer's unease and it had struck him as odd. Seeing him walk in with Malcolm had raised the red flag again and he considered the long years that he and Jonathan had been friends. As he did, it struck him that there were areas of Archer that he wasn't familiar with at all. One of those areas was relationships. He had never known a single person Archer had ever been involved with. In fact, he assumed that Archer was work consumed and didn't take time for personal adventures.

Watching them walk in, together and not, everything cleared up in his mind. It was as if a veil had been lifted. Sipping his drink, he considered what it meant. He also considered if it meant anything at all. They drew close and he smiled. 

"Welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Trip," Archer said, taking a drink from a table. Malcolm joined him and they clicked their glasses together. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

"I'll drink to that," Malcolm said, smiling.

They stood together, enjoying the warmth of the moment and then Archer excused himself, answering the beckoning of a crewman. They watched him go and Tucker turned to Reed, a curious look on his face.

"He's quite a guy our Captain," he ventured.

Malcolm nodded. "He is that."

"How long have you two been involved?"

Malcolm hesitated and turned to him, his eyes blinking as he stared at Trip with a nervous expression. "What do you mean?"

"It's as plain as the nose on your face. No disrespect intended. You and Jon are involved, am I correct?"

Malcolm's expression changed, a guarded shuttered look overtaking him. "I don't know what you mean, Commander."

"Look Malcolm ... I'm not making a judgment. It's just an observation. You and Jon are a couple aren't you."

It was stated rather than asked and for a moment Malcolm was totally stymied. He fell back into his reserve, that British quality that could freeze out anything. 

"I'm not sure what you mean, Commander," he said, turning to go. 

Tucker caught his arm, stilling him. "Look, Malcolm. I don't *care*. I'm *glad* for you. I was just curious that's all."

Reed nodded and turned, continuing away until he reached the door. He left the room and Tucker watched him go, a sinking feeling in his stomach. For a moment he was alone and then Archer materialized at his side.

"Where's Malcolm?" he asked, looking around.

"He left."

"Left?" Archer asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's my fault." Tucker looked at him with a sickly expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked, staring at Tucker with narrowed eyes.

"I asked him if ... " He paused, taking a deep breath. "I asked him if he was involved with you. Romantically." 

They stared at each other and Archer felt his blood run cold. 

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He said nothing."

For a moment they just stared and then Archer felt his face flush. Tucker sighed deeply.

"I didn't mean any offense, Jon. I just asked. It doesn't matter to me. I just was curious. I'm not trying to pry."

For a moment Archer stood as trapped as a butterfly on a pin. Then he sighed, closing his eyes. Swallowing hard, he opened them again and stared at Tucker. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"I don't ... it just seemed to me that you two appeared to be involved that's all. It wasn't an accusation and I didn't mean to pry. If I'm wrong, I'll apologize."

"For what? Prying or assuming?" Archer asked, surprisingly calm.

"Both. Neither. Jon, you and I have been friends for years. I don't want anything to harm that. I'll butt out if you say so. Just ... I don't know what I'm saying," Trip said with a sigh.

Archer looked around and then steered Trip into a more secluded section of the room. For a moment he didn't speak and then he sighed, shaking his head.

"I thought we were past this," he said quietly. "But you know and I know that isn't always the case in practice. We say a lot of things but they don't mean much in reality."

"I know," Trip said, watching the emotions play across Archer's face. 

"I never put my private life out there. Maybe it was my mistake, maybe not. I just know that it's easier to have no perception among people than to have the wrong one."

Trip sighed. "It doesn't change a thing for me, Jon. I hope you know that."

Archer stared at him a moment silently, the expression on his face softening from the hard lines of his emotional turmoil. "I'm glad, Trip. I would like to think it didn't matter but for some it does. I wouldn't like for anyone to know about us. I would like for you to keep this to yourself until we sort this out."

Trip nodded. "Are we still friends?" 

Archer grinned in spite of himself. "I hope so, Trip. I really hope so."

Tucker smiled and slapped Jon on the arm. "Good. I hope I can say the same about Malcolm."

"It'll be all right," Archer said, turning toward the door. "He left?"

"Yeah," Trip answered ruefully.

"Be back later," Archer said, moving away. 

He walked out and headed for the lounge where he figured Malcolm would be waiting. Stepping off the lift, he walked down the corridor and paused by the lounge door. 

"Computer, locate Lt. Malcolm Reed."

"Lt. Reed is in the lounge on deck four."

Archer pressed the door release and stepped inside. It closed behind him as he stood, staring at the figure by the window. He turned and pressed the locking code. Malcolm watched him in the reflection of the window, his pale face mirrored on its surface. Archer turned and walked to where Malcolm stood, his arms tightly wrapped around his body. He slipped his arms around Malcolm's tense form, kissing him on the neck softly. Malcolm relaxed into Archer, sighing softly.

"Trip told me what he said. He didn't mean any offense," Archer whispered. "He's my friend, Malcolm. He's yours too."

Malcolm turned and slipped his arms around the taller man's neck, hugging him tightly. Archer hugged him back, the feel of Malcolm's body against his own soothing. He rubbed Malcolm's back, the feel of his muscles familiar and comforting as they stood together silently.

"I love you, Malcolm," Archer whispered, afraid to raise his voice. 

Malcolm sighed and nodded. "I love you, Jonathan."

"Are you all right?" Archer asked.

"I don't know. It was a surprise. A big surprise. I didn't expect him to ask me about us. I didn't expect him to know."

"I think he's known for a long time," Archer replied, swaying gently, his arms around Malcolm. "He's pretty perceptive."

"What about others? Do other people know?" Malcolm asked, tightening his grip around Archer's neck.

"Does it matter?" Archer asked.

"I don't know. It does some places."

"It doesn't seem to matter here," Archer said soothingly.

"Jonathan," Malcolm began, staring into his eyes. "It might. What if it does? What if it matters to others? To people we meet? I don't want to undermine your command authority. I don't want to be the cause of something happening to morale because people learn about us."

Archer grinned, staring at the serious face of his lover. "Who says that it will? We're doing something different here. We're moving away from normal expectations, Malcolm, because we're writing the book as we go."

Malcolm stepped away, turning to the window. He pressed his hands against the cool pane as he stared into the darkness. "We might be, Jonathan, but we're doing it with the same people and the same prejudices that exist on Earth. We won't change that quickly. It won't be overnight."

"Who's to say?" Archer replied, resting his hands on Malcolm's shoulder. He kissed the soft skin of Reed's neck, exulting in the sigh he elicited from the tense man before him. "When *does* it begin? Tomorrow? Next month? When we get back home? What if part of our mission is to show our own people that there are other ways to be? That its all right to be different? What better place to find and understand differences than here ... all the hell and gone way out here?"

Malcolm stared at Jon, at the intensity of his gaze and felt his will falling away once more. The older man's enthusiasm, his strength of will always made him weak. He sighed and embraced Archer once more. "What do you want to do?" 

"I want you with me, in my life. I don't want to hide anymore, Malcolm. Anyone who can't accept that doesn't have any business out here looking for new life and new ways of living."

Malcolm looked up again, sighing. "You have a lot of brass, Yank. I'm helpless to stand against you but I want you to know this makes me terribly uncomfortable."

Archer smiled. "I'm not sure what to think about it myself but I know that I don't want to hide anymore."

Malcolm nodded. "All right. What do we do now?"

"We go back to the party and enjoy ourselves. It's where all our friends are."

For a moment Malcolm stood silently and then he nodded, walking beside Archer out the door.

***

Later that night ...

"... Frankly, I don't think any of us will be the same people we were when we left home. I think that might just be the biggest gift we can get out of this journey. End personal log."

Trip Tucker signed off and turned, laying back on his bed. The night had been interesting, the relationship between Malcolm and Jonathan confirmed by their reappearance at the party. They hadn't done anything overt but Archer kept the pale figure of his partner next to him most of the night. It was clear that there was more there than met the eye. Tucker smiled. Jonathan Archer never ceased to surprise him. With a sigh, he called off lights and settled down to sleep.

***

At the same time ...

Malcolm pulled on his uniform, staring at his lover as he lay on the bed. They had celebrated Christmas in their own way, coming to Archer's cabin after the party for their own private exchange. A shower and a comb and he was put to rights, dressing with a sense of comfort and ease as Archer watched. When he was dressed, he moved closer, leaning down and kissing Archer on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, Jonathan," Malcolm whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Malcolm," Jon replied, squeezing Malcolm's hand. "Thanks for everything."

Reed nodded and smiled slightly, turning and walking to the door. He paused and looked back, considering his emotions as he stood silently.

"I love you."

Archer smiled. "I count on it."

Malcolm grinned and nodded. "See you in the morning."

Archer nodded and watched as Malcolm left, the door sliding shut behind him. He lay there a long time, staring at the ceiling, the memory of many other Christmas' playing through his mind. This one was different. This one was important. He had come to terms with a large side of himself and even if there were pitfalls in the future, fallout as it were, he didn't expect to regret it. Much.

Turning over onto his side, settling Porthos next to him, he sighed. Scratching Porthos' fuzzy ears, he grinned.

"Remind me to do something nice for Commander Tucker, Porthos. I think he did a good deed today."

Porthos rolled over, offering his belly to his master. Archer rubbed it, patting Porthos' tummy.

"Merry Christmas, Porthos," he said, calling down the lights. 

The steady tap-tap-tap of Porthos' tail was his only reply.


End file.
